


Piercings and Bandages

by YomiNoKura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, delinquent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima could never stop staring as you fought, tossing grown men to the ground and slamming their faces into the asphalt. He's enraptured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings and Bandages

People feared you. They feared how you didn’t take shit from anyone, and how you were the only female member in a male gang in the area. Tsukishima found you enchanting as you pulled a guy up from the asphalt by the hair as you squat, humiliating him as you growl out insults. He must be some kind of fucked-up masochist, as his heart raced despite your actions, and how he would love to see you like this all the time. He knows your intent too well, as if the victim to your hands would have his face smashed into the asphalt.

You finish, tossing the boy back on the ground, and spitting on him. “Don’t let me catch you saying anything like that about girls again,” you lecture, looking like an unsatisfied lioness done with the boy. “Or there will be a beating, solely by me that will even worse.” you warn, turning around and walking towards Tsukishima. Your ponytail is still neatly in place, you usual silver clip that kept your bangs out of your face a bit skewed. He sees your piercings glinting in the sunset, and almost romantically, he remembers when you got every single one.

Tongue

Tsukishima had seen you as you first walked into his first year class, head down. You appeared to be just quiet, but not shy, judging how you leaned back onto the chalkboard and stuck your hands into the pockets of your skirt as you studied each and everyone of your classmates intensely until softening up again. You introduced yourself after your new teacher finishes talking and walked to your new assigned seat, not before having a wandering hand from one of your new classmates grabbing your ass. You glare at the offender as you grab his wrist and shove him away, and go sit next to Tsukishima, who’s instantly irritated by the assaulter as he watches as it unfolds, but doesn’t show it until later, when you see him quietly confronting the assaulter, eavesdropping on where and when they were meeting up.

When the Karasuno gang enters the alleyway, they see you standing alone at the end of it with the said assaulter on the ground, bloody and bruised as you unwrapped the bandages around your hands. You spot them gawking and just shrug. “What? I deal with my own problems.” you state, pulling out your ponytail elastic and shaking your hair out. The guy groans from under you, and you kick his ribs. Hard.

Daichi nudges everyone out of the way to walk up to you. “You should join us.” he states, holding out his right hand to you.

You raise an eyebrow, and stare directly at the older boy. “Why do you think I’ll submit to you guys? I’m crazy, if you haven’t just seen the asshole on the ground.”

“You don’t need to submit- you need to be with us, that’s all,” Daichi chuckles, and you nod, taking his hand.

“All right. But first, I get a tongue piercing.”

A few hours later, you do, and that’s the start of your delinquent career. All he can think about at the time how you barely flinched as the needle went in your tongue.

2\. 5 Lobes (in total)

Karasuno’s sukeban didn’t actually like you much, as you disapproved their penchant for stealing from small stores in the town and they didn’t like how violent you could get, so you ended up being hanging out with the male delinquents instead, fighting with them instead. It was completely unheard of to have a female member actually be a part of a male gang, rather than have her like a girlfriend of a member, but it somehow worked.

A majority of the time that year, most schools in the area tried to take you as the weakling and as a target of affections, but after you hurt Oikawa and gave the Seijoh gang hell for taking you to Oikawa for him to try to kiss you as Iwaizumi pinned your arms back. You bit Oikawa’s lip and jumped back, bashing Iwaizumi’s jaw with the back of your head and kicking Hanamaki as Tsukishima picked you up and pulled you back as the rest of the gang jumped in to give Oikawa a beating of his life, thinking he could take you for granted. You tried to pull out Tsukishima’s grasp as he rolls hi’s eyes, pulling your skirt back down. You flush, but watch as they beat Seijoh badly.

When they finally finish, you all walk, laughing with your bruises, cuts, and scratches back to your apartment- they quickly found out your lived at home alone due your parents being parents that traveled constantly for work, insisting you live alone to find yourself. Boy, did you find yourself. Thankfully, they didn’t seem to mind that you were fighting.

That same day, they heard your ringtone for the first time, as some random Korean rap song kept playing over and over. You roll your eyes, and answer it to your worried mother, whom you grin and reassure her that you’re fine, yes, and that you’ve made new friends, and your studies are going as well as expected.

“Yeah, what? Surprised?” you demand, a little defensive about the subject, but no one makes fun of you, and they just shrug. A female rapping “I’m a crazy dog, I’m a crazy dog,”for your ringtone is pretty accurate to you, and they don’t give you shit for it. 

“Just a surprise.” Tsukishima drawls, and you grin, grabbing his shirt collar, hauling him all the way to your apartment.

“C’mon, I need food.”

Everyone cheers tiredly, and you smile.

That week, he watches you get a set of three piercings on your lobes, 2 on your right, and one your left ear. You wince again, at the pain, but you take it like a champ.

3\. Industrial

Tsukishima and you had the same class, so you grew somewhat close to him. You would bother him, and he would complain that you were being a pain, but you knew he was never serious as he never growled at you in irritation. 

“Hey, Glasses, you need to learn to fight better,” Kuroo calls one day as the Nekoma, Karasuno and Fukurodani gang all meet up to create a truce of some sort.

“Why do you think that?” he demands, and you punch him in the arm lightly. He turns to glare at you, but you roll your eyes.

“Just do it.”

So, he does, as you watch him along with Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto teaching him every evening for a week. You and Akaashi high five each other every time Tsukishima makes the two angry, laughing at their mild outrage. The two of you spar as well, usually ending in a draw, as Tsukishima watches you dodge Akaashi’s kicks by weaving in and out before quickly punching him in the gut, and Kuroo catches him watching you.

“She’s something else, isn’t she?”

“Yeah.” he responds, adjusting his glasses as you wipe sweat from your forehead.

You drag him along later to get your industrial pierced. Whatever he said, you didn’t cry. Not at all. (You totally did, while having a death grip on his hand.)

After you leave the shop, you hand doesn’t leave his, loosely clasped together as you walked back to your apartment. Your ear throbs as you complain, and you laugh as Tsukishima snorts and sasses you.

4\. Helix

“Was it necessary to drag him through the asphalt? The guy doesn’t even look like the type to fight for no reason…Letting Ushijima run like that...” You rasp as you lean on Tsukishima, who wraps his arm around your shoulders as the two of you watch as Tanaka drag one of the Shiratorizawa gang members across the ground. You had scratches on your knees, bruised ribs, and a great bruise under your right eye with cuts on your hand from where said Shiratorizawa member on the ground caused from scratching you with a sharp rock.

“Hey, Tanaka, that’s enough.” Tsukishima calls, and you sigh in relief, cupping his hand on your shoulder. You curl into the junction in his collarbone and ribs, tired from the fight and your injuries making you weaker than usual as you watch the unfortunate victim of Tanaka’s drag run off as fast as he can.

After the fight, Tsukishima walks with you home as the gang parts ways, calling his mom to say he was at Yamaguchi’s to study to stay with you and watch your ribs for you. You grinned as his mom called him out on his lie, say it was okay to hang out with you, as she was familiar with you after a couple nights at the Tsukishima household, thinking you were strong enough to put Kei in line. Not that she was wrong, but man, she needed to stop trusting that you were a good kid. You drag him to the piercing shop to get a ring in your helix.

5\. Helix (2)

“Hey, go out with me.”

“We’re part of rival gangs. Plus, I don’t think you could handle crazy.” you retort to the Johzenji high gang leader, Terushima. “You’re easy on the eyes, but you’re disgusting and unreasonable. I heard you tried to hit on and grope Shimizu a couple of weeks ago, you fucking lech.” you hack, and spit past his shoulder. “Sukeban know not to be with pigs like you.”

“Well, you’re much more interesting than her,” he tries, and you roll your eyes, pushing his hand away from your waist.

“Enough. Do I really need to sic them on you?” you deadpanned. “I’m not stupid. Remember what happened to Oikawa, or will I have to show you?”

“I can show you what pleasure is,” Terushima tries, and you scowl. Did he not get it?

At that moment, the gang of crows appear, and you smirk. “You have a minute to leave or we’ll show you our definition of pleasure.”  
Tsukishima looks especially angry, so you walk over to him and put your hand on his shoulder, grinning. He narrows his eyes at you, and you shrug in response. “What? Nothing happened, ‘Shima.”

“Yeah, right. I doubt that.”

“Oh? Are you jealous?” you tease, and Tsukishima just holds you to him, sighs. You’re surprised, as he’s doing this in front of the gang, who’s hooting and hollering before he glares at them behind you.

“You could say that.”

When the third years graduate and leave the gang, you all gather and fight more schools, becoming infamous for having a female member, who ran with them as well as fought better than most delinquents.

“Do you think we can train a small pup like this one?” a guy grabs your ponytail, and you wince in pain. Staring at the guy in the eye, you spit blood into his eye. He lets go with a shout as your fist connects with his nose, and you hear the satisfying crack of breaking. The others try to grab you, but then you pull out a short knife from your skirt pocket.

“Fuck off. I’ll put you at death’s door before you can even touch me you sons of whores,” you warn, and one foolish enough still tries to tackle you.

You lift it up at lightning speed, causing a shallow but long cut up the arm as you dodge the guy. The others scatter as you pocket your knife, and kick the tackler in the face. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” you snort, your face dead of emotion as the boy whines in terror. “Didn’t think the lamb would attack? Well, I have some _great fucking_ news for you buddy,” you elbow his face as he shouts in pain. “I’m not a lamb. I’m the fucking wolf. Alpha. You’ll never reach my power.” you taunt as Tanaka shows up and you step back.

Is Tsukishima a bit disapproving about how much you get into the feeling of a fight? A bit, but that’s to be expected from you. You’re willing to do the worst to get others to respect you, as the third years let you lead with Tsukishima, and how the friends of the third years (Kuroo and the others) thought you were a bit crazy. The nickname “Crazy Dog” stuck on fast, and you had no problem with that.

The first time you two kiss, it’s close of the end of your second year high school. Tsukishima spent most of his time in your apartment, complaining about how little spice you were using in your food just to get kicks from you, but you roll your eyes and slide the plate to him to watch as he’s enthralled how well you can cook.

“Y’know, you spend a ton of time here.” you wonder out loud as the two of you eat, pointing your spoon at him across from the table one night at dinner at your place. “Are you parents okay with it? Akiteru?”

He rolls his eyes, and finishes chewing before he answers you. “They never really care. They know I’m with you anyways.”

“They should stop trusting me. I nearly killed everyone in the area outside of the gang.”

“Yeah, so? They know you do that stuff. They don’t mind, you’re a good person besides the fighting thing.”

“...What about you? Do you believe them?”

He just stands up, and leans over as he pulls you up to stand by your shirt collar, and kisses you.

It’s nothing special, just made special by emotion. You can taste what you cooked, but there was something woodsy about it too. Your heart flutters longer than usual than when you’re around him. He’s weirdly gentle, which suits him and how soft his hazel eyes can get like the time the gang went to the science museum and you asked about the dinosaurs. The two of you separate from the kiss, and you grin slightly.

“When did you think you would like a dangerous girl?”

“Ever since you walked in, wan-chan*,” is his immediate answer as you chuckle and flick his forehead.

“Just finish your food.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Wan-chan : it's a cuter way of saying "Inu-kun", for anyone nicknamed "dog".
> 
> ooooooooo boy im gonna go disappear it wasn't supposed to be so long


End file.
